The way She Moves
by aria009hera
Summary: This is a One-Shot on the couple SwaRon from the serial, Dil Dosti Dance. This is a future scene, where Sharon is married to Swayam. Do check out and give reviews please.


**SwaRon OS - The Way She Moves**

**She tugged at her pleats again.. Straightening them, symmetrically, then pulling all of them together to form the neatest bunch ever and fastened them into their place.**

**Her pallu was secured beautifully on to her shoulder. And her back was adorned by a complicated net of doris, but not quite visible under the enormous brown mahogany wavy mane...**

**She gave herself one final look and all but smiled... It had become a habit to show him all of herself first, watch his face light up and get lost into reverie, making her feel like the most precious girl in the world and then smile...**

**But today.. Today of all days he was not here... "I will join you later" he had said.. "Go on ahead without me" he had said...**

**He should have known by now, that it would be difficult for her.. Not Impossible, just difficult..**

**She was Sharon after all, nothing was technically impossible for the diva. Especially hosting such a gathering... She had been doing this since she could differ her beiges from ivories.. So, the party was not the problem here... The problem was, that now, she loved to be at his arm... The way everyone still complimented, how they were completely meant for each other... the way he always blushed more than she did, even after so many years.. And the way he securely held her, like she was his prized possession..**

**She blushed a little, moving solemnly into the crowd, as if dancing a serene dance only known to her... Even thinking about him felt such bliss... She still regretted realizing this bliss so late, coz, he had made her life beautiful, made it utterly complete...**

**She greeted each and every one of her guests warmly... After all, it was a warm occasion.. Hugged Kria and Rey as soon as they entered, with a bouquet the size of a pterodactyl! When would Rey ever learn? Their presence was all that mattered...**

**Contrary to the world's belief, Sharon had always valued feelings much more than materialistic objects... Hadn't her own man learned this the hard way? Her Steely exteriors not meant for the shine, they were for the strength...**

**But then, Rey would always be Rey... Be it her, Kria or his daughter... Rey would just never stop pampering...**

**She left them to check on the catering arrangements, feeling the urge for something sweet...**

**"Don't add syrup just now to the **_**Ghevar**_**.. wait till the main course starts.. alright Azaan?" She instructed the head chef, and at the same time, tore a little piece for herself, dipping it in the saffron flavored **_**chaashni**_**, tasting the sweet heavenly delight...**

**"Mmm.. Good. See, I had told you... You can do it!" She patted Azaan's back, who still didn't look confident enough, considering the guy had years of experience when it came to sweets..**

**"Madam, I still think blueberry cheese cake would have been better.." Azaan nervously said...**

**"Nopes... This is perfect! Just remember the timing, don't oversoak it.." Sharon told him and went off...**

**How could she tell Azaan that there couldn't have been any other dessert today... Considering all the times Swayam had craved and cribbed about his beloved Rajasthani **_**Ghevar**_**, there was no way today's occasion would have her favorite cheesecake...**

**There still were so many guests to be attended to.. So, she carried on.. Still as graceful as a swan.. Still swaying perfectly in the gold and indigo she was adorning... And suddenly, found a hand holding her waist ever so gently, yet as securely as possible.. So finally, he was here...**

**She pouted a little as she looked up at the face she had missed so terribly for the past few hours.. **

**"You look beautiful.." He breathed the magic words into her ear... That revered smile mixing into his voice..**

**She involuntarily smiled... Yes, She was where she belonged... Yes, It was all perfect now...**

**"Happy Anniversary.. Mrs. Shekhawat..." He smiled to her...**

**"Mrs. Raiprakash Shekawat!" She corrected him.. Her own heart bursting with the happiness at hearing the words which meant the world to her...**

**He bent down to kiss her on her lips, kiss his favorite smile... As she closed her eyes and let herself feel complete again..**

**"I love you too.." He said softly... and then captured her lips, not caring about the world... As his world secured itself in his arms...**


End file.
